The use of selective call receivers, such as wireless pagers, is becoming increasingly popular in both personal and business applications. Many currently-available commercial pagers produce either an audio signal or a vibration signal to alert a user of an incoming message. In addition to an alerting signal, many pagers are capable of receiving radio frequency signals representative of a numerical message. These pagers further include a display device capable of displaying the numerical message. This allows a party paging the user to send a return telephone number, for example, directly to the wireless pager.
Other commercially-available pagers are capable of receiving radio frequency signals representative of an alphanumerical message, and displaying the alphanumerical message on a display device. This allows a party paging the user to send a brief text-based message directly to the wireless pager.
In addition to displaying a received message, it is desirable for the wireless pager to be further capable of creating a paging message for reception by another wireless pager. This allows the user to reply to te received message, for example, using only the wireless pager. As a result, it is not required for the user to reply via a telephone.
In order to maintain the portability of the wireless pager capable of creating the paging message, it is desirable to utilize removable elements within the pager. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,088 to Oliwa et al. discloses a removable display module for use with a portable radio transceiver. The transceiver is contained within an enclosure having a recess for housing the display module. Means for removably attaching the display module to the radio transceiver is included.